


Fuckboy, Jaeson;

by chokemekeith



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemekeith/pseuds/chokemekeith
Summary: ~Started: 30th July~~Ended:    -                ~A story where Jaebum has onenightstands all the time and Jackson despises them.-EDITING-
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

**Jaebum's P.O.V**

I sat in the principals office once again while I heard him talking about me needing to 'step up my learning' and to 'stop being so reckless' and to 'stop breaking every rule that exists.'

"Are you listening to me Mr.Im?"The principal asked while he puffed on his Cuban cigar and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Mr.Wu but I have to go. My father pays your school enough. Doesn't he?"I asked cocking a brow as I stood up and went to grab one of his Cuban cigars and his cutter and cut the cigar putting it into my mouth and lighting it.

I walked out of the Principals Office and rolled my eyes as I couldn't care less for Uni but my father still forces me to go to Uni because of 'educational reasons' but I know that he just wants to build up an image for me.

I walk out of the school building puffing on my cigar hearing a couple of 'Oppa!'s getting called at me from a couple of Asian girls behind me making me roll my eyes but turn around biting my lip making the girls drool as I saw a black haired girl with long hair and a way too short skirt on come to me.

"Jaebum-oppa can you come help me?"She pouted as she caressed my arm and I shook my head and she frowned.

"I'm in a hurry Jessi, not today."I said giving her my signature look that I heard makes girls _and boys_ knees go weak and walked out of the school chuckling tossing the half burned cigar away knowing it was done for.

I got on my bike and drove home.

——- at the house -——

I heard laughing coming from the living room as I took off my shoes at the door and bit my lip listening quietly as I heard Mark's voice and Jackson's laugh coming from the living room as I felt the jealousy bubbling inside of me. wait what?

I went into the living room and eventhough they saw me they continued laughing and I didn't like how Mark's hand was on Jackson's inner thigh at all. JAEBUM!

"Ahem."I cleared my throat and their laughs died down and I felt Jackson eye me as I took off my jacket and put it over the back of the couch.

"Call me."I heard him whisper to Mark as they walked to the door and I sat down on the couch and checked my phone.

A couple of messages from thirsty Korean girls, the usual but i still sometimes write them back, when I'm frustrated and feeling like I need a fuck. Fucked up, I know.

I rubbed my temples as I shut off my phone.

I saw my leather jacket sitting on the side of the couch and I reached into the pocket, pulling out the familiar white Marlboro red box..

I put on my leather jacket and I kept the white box in my hand as I walked out of the apartment and took an elevator all the way down.

I heard a ding and after that I stepped out of the elevator and I walked through the house, out the doors and onto the streets of Seoul.

I stood close to the doors of the hotel and opened the box taking out a stick and sticking it between my lips.

I looked around and lighted the cigarette breathing in the smoke as the familiar feeling filled my lungs.

I then breathed out the smoke and took the stick between my pointer finger and my middle finger and took it out of my mouth and held it with the two fingers.

I took out my phone with my right hand and stuck the cigarette between my lips again and breathed in the smoke as I texted a couple of friends asking them if they wanted to go out tonight.

All of them said yes and they said they'd meet me at the club and that they were happy that I was going out with them again.

I finished my cigarette and then went up to Jackson and I's room again.

I opened the door, stepped in and closed the door kind of harshly and threw my jacket on the couch again.

Jackson stormed out of the kitchen and his eyes met mine as he walked over to me.

"Why do you smell like smoke?"He asked his eyes filling with wonder as he inched closer to me.

"Did you start to smoke again?"He said and his mouth gaped as I huffed and pushed him against the wall making him gulp.

"It's none of your business."I grunted as I watched his chest heave up and down as he eyed my face.

"Mmh, why do you care anyways?"I smirked slightly as I grabbed his chin startling him as I felt his breath get heavier.

"Uh- I- Ur my friend."He breathed as my hand was still under his chin and I grinned and rubbed his chin slightly with my thumb.

"Correct."I whispered with my lips really close to his and backed away completely after that.

I took the white box out of my jeans pocket and threw it on the table next to the door.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch again and Jackson probably went to his room and I watched tv.


	2. 2

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I laid in bed scrolling through my instagram feed as I saw some pictures of Jaebum smoking that got took by some random girl on the street.

I drooled at the sight of Jaebum smoking and leaning against the wall in his black leather biker jacket, yes I had something for smoking boys I know its bad and yes I am gay but no one, other than me and my friends knows.

I stood up and went out of my room and as soon as I stepped out I heard the door slam shut and Jaebum was nowhere in sight.

I sighed as I glanced out of the window, hearing and seeing him turn his motorcycle on and sitting on it as he put on his helmet.

He drove off really fast and I walked to my sofa and let myself fall on the sofa face forward as I let out a whale like sigh.

I dialed my good friend Jooheons number and he picked up after the third ring.

"Can I come over?"I said into the phone lowly and Jooheon chucked while saying a quiet 'sure'.

**Jaebum's P.O.V**

I drove to the club that Mino, Bobby, GD and I always go to, it's called something like 'Hakuna colada.' Or sum shit, because I knew they would be there.

I parked my motorcycle and took off my helmet and walked into the club as loud 'twerk music' filled my ears.

I walked in seeing a couple of female heads but also male heads turn in my direction.

I saw GD and Mino sitting at 'our' booth and they waved to me as I smiled and walked to the booth.

What I wore:

With a black LV belt and black converse and obviously black biker leather jacket.

I slid into the circle like booth as I greeted GD and Mino with a Brohug.

"So where's Bobby?"I asked kinda loud so they could hear me and Mino just grinned and pointed in some direction where I saw the black haired lad having a barely dressed foreign girl grind on him.

I chuckled and looked around seeing a stripper look at me and when our eyes met she winked at me and grinded on the pole as I just smirked and looked around for a waitress.

I saw a waitress and waved my hand and she came to our table and she was in a white loose crop top and sparkly fishnets as her name tag read Lija.

"What can I get you boys?"She smiled as her dimples showed and her brown hair that was in a pony tail swayed a little from her little dances.

"12 Tequila shots, please."I said looking at her but her gaze went to GD and GD looked back at her as I smirked at them.

"Sure I'll be right back."She said as she fumbled with her septum piercing and nervously walked away as GD looked at her as she walked away.

"Giidiii!"I said in a girly voice and he hit my shoulder harshly and I said a quiet 'ow'.  
  
  


"Here you go."The girl said as she came back with 12 Tequila shots on her tablet and she set the tablet on the table and gave GD the receipt wich had a phone number scribbled on it and it said 'Call me ;)' and I saw GD stick the thing into the back pocket of his jeans and smirk.

"Im gonna go dance."I said after I downed my four shots and slid out of the booth and went into the crowd of sweaty, drunk people I passed Bobby that was making out with a girl and went to the bar.

I ordered a vodka-redbull and lighted myself a cigarette.

I breathed in the smoke and breathed it out again as I turned on my chair and saw GD with a bottle of vodka in his hand as he danced to Mommae - Jay Park and I chuckled at his funny dancing but thought of the person I live with and thought about his brown eyes and his blonde hair.

I continued smoking my cigarette and drank my vodka-redbull as I felt someone sit down beside me when I felt myself get drunker and drunker, and the rest was a blur.


	3. 3

**Jackson P.O.V**

I went over to an old friends house and stayed there the whole time Jaebum was away and went back in the morning

I got into my car and drove to Jaebum and I's Apartment that we have to share.

**Jaebum's P.O.V**

I woke up with a throbbing head and rubbed my eyes opening them after and looking around the familiar room.

There were clothes everywhere, a red lace bra on the shelf, a red lace thong on the floor, my belt on the painting that hung on the wall and my pants on the floor next to a silver silk dress.

"Fuck."I grunted quietly and looked under the covers only to see myself naked and to also see a naked body next to me, 'another one nightstand after not having one for two days' I thought.

The naked body turned around and it was just some random Korean girl that I didn't know the name of.

I just heard the door open and close and then the girl stood up and put on her stuff on and took her heels in her hand.

"Dont call me!"I said loudly and yawned after hearing the door slam shut again and I realized Jackson wasn't here so I could walk around the house naked, don't judge me I like to walk around naked.

I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes with one hand as I pushed the door open and went into the living room and sat down on the couch as I leant my head back on the sofa and at this point I completely forgot I was naked so I lighted a cigarette in the house because Jackson is not home, I thought.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen, completely aware of the fact that Jaebum had a one nightstand yesterday and I this time just shrugged it off because it happened almost everyday so it's normal.

I still hated the fact that I had a crush on him while he's a complete Fuckboy and I still want him to choke me while fucking me into a wall until I am not even able to stand and he has to carry me back to our room while he-..

"Fuck you Jackson you stupid ass-.."I said when I poured the milk next to the bowl of cereal and not into the bowl of cereal because I got too carried away in my daydream there.

I heard steps coming to the kitchen door and smelled smoke when the person entered the room and I immediately turned around.

It was a naked smoking Jaebum and I immediately felt myself harden in my pants because I had to imagine Jaebum smoking while he fucks me and- I get carried away so easily omg fuck me.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"He raised a brow and puffed on his cigarette as I could only look at his uh- very exposed big ass cock that I want in m- JACKSON!

"Fuck me."I muttered under my breath and facepalmed in my thoughts because I just now realized I said that out loud and Jaebum smirked and took another puff on his cigarette.

"I guess if you want to.."He said with a smug look on his face as he walked up to me and pinned me against the counter and I was not able to say anything without stuttering at that moment.

"I didn't m-mean-"I started but Jaebum cut me off by putting his finger on my lip in a shushing motion and took his finger off my lip and kissed me.

At first I stayed still but then I my lips molded perfectly with his lips and our lips moved against each other and Jaebum's tongue slid into my mouth and I put my hands in his hair as his went onto my hips and he lifted me onto the sink.

His hands went to my ass and squeezed harshly making me moan into the kiss and take my hands out of his hair and trace his V line and abs with my hands.

I got lifted onto the counter by Jaebum and his elbow hit my bowl of cereal so my Cheerios dropped onto the floor but we didn't care at that moment because we were just so lost in the kiss.

Jaebum broke the kiss and pulled off my red hoodie, catching my lips in a sloppy peck and he then started sucking hickeys on my jaw, on my neck, on my collarbone and all the way down to the waistband of my jeans making me whine and twirl his hair in my fingers.

"A-ah Hyung.."I moaned and clenched his hair in my fist and he looked up at me as he continued sucking on my skin above the waistband on my jeans.

He brought his lips back up to mine and we started to make out again, when my phone started ringing and I broke the kiss seeing it was Mark so I answered and Jaebum grunted.

"Mark ? Yes-..mmh" I moaned lowly as Jaebum started to work on the other side of my neck where my phone was held against my ear and I knew Jaebum did that on purpose because now Mark probably heard every single kissing sound that Jaebum caused.

Jaebum took my phone and put it on the counter smirking against my neck as I bit back my moans tilting my head back.

"Ah-.. J-Jaebum!"I moaned when Jaebum slid his left hand into the back of my jeans and he gripped my ass and slapped it with his other hand and I then heard my phone beeping again meaning that Mark hung up.

And knowing Mark he's probably gonna tease me about it tomorrow.

"Please H-Hyung.."I moaned as he grinded against me and finally lifted me off the counter carrying me to his room.

He put me down on the messy bed and immediately took off my black ripped jeans and pulled down my boxers and turned me around so my stomach was against the bed.

I felt him go to a drawer an take out a bottle of something and when he squirted it onto his fingers I realized it was lube so I gripped the sheets and waited for him to start stretching me out. He didn't.

Instead he lubed up his cock and entered me immediately with a harsh first thrust. this asshole! he didn't prep me and he's not wearing a condom and he's so huge oh my god..!

"Fuck.!"I hissed and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when he started thrusting immediately not letting me adjust to his big hard cock inside of me.

"So tight.." Jaebum grunted and smirked and lifted my ass so I was in a doggy position and he kept thrusting into me.

"Fuck.."I moaned loudly as overstimulation got to me and I was really close and Jaebum was too because I felt his cock twitch inside of me wich made me bite my lips.

"Jaebum-ah.."I moaned and grabbed Jaebums hair from behind me as he kept thrusting into me and I came onto the sheets with a loud moan as my ass got even more sensitive and Jaebum cummed deep inside of me.


	4. 4

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I woke up with the worst backpain ever still in Jaebum's bed, still naked.

"Fuck.."I cursed as I remembered what happened yesterday but I wasn't gonna say anything because it wasn't like I didn't like it...

I looked at Jaebum's alarm clock when I realized..FUCK WE HAVE UNI TODAY!

I jumped out of the bed immediately wincing as my ass and back now hurt even more but I ran into my room and put on my clothes wich were boxers, black ripped jeans and a vibrant blue hoodie.

"JAEBUM!"I shouted straddling his lap and smacked him in the face as he woke up and smirked and I smacked his face again as he rubbed his eyes and cocked a brow.

"WE HAVE UNI! ITS MONDAY!"I shouted and he squeezed my ass making me slap him again and get off him.

"Round 2?"He stood up slowly walking up to me making me roll my eyes and push him away from me.

He chuckled and put on his white shirt and his boxers slowly putting on his light blue ripped jeans after.

"Who cares about Uni ?"He said calmly fixing his jet black hair in the mirror.

"I do!"I huffed and walked out of his room and rushed out of the house and down the stairs because I didn't wanna miss my bus.

I ran to the bus station while hearing a motorcycle behind me and I knew it was Jaebum but I decided to ignore it.

"Get on!"I heard Jaebum shout and I rolled my eyes continuing to walk to the school because I now realized that I already missed my bus.

"Come on, Jackson!"He shouted and I finally stopped and faced him as he held a second helmet in my face and I at first hezitated.

"Have mercy on your sore ass."He winked as I took the helmet and hit him with it before putting it on and sitting on the back of his bike and he drove off to school.

——- 10 minutes later -——

We arrived at the school with eyes on us as I got off the bike and gave Jaebum the helmet and he gave my ass a slap and I hissed and flipped him off as I could just feel him smirk at me as I walked to my friends wich were Mark, Yugyeom, and BamBam.

I walked up to them and was greeted by everyone wiggling their eyebrows at me.

"I heard you got some dick yesterday."BamBam smirked at me wiggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah J-Jaebum!"Mark mimicked slapping Yugyeom's ass and they all bursted out laughing making me blush and hit the back of Mark's head.

"I wonder why you're still walking tho, I heard a couple of girls say that he's really harsh in bed and that the girls he fucked don't walk normally for days.."Yugyeom said and Mark slapped my ass and I hissed loudly and bit my lip.

"Nah he's sore too but way less sore than the other girls Jaebum has laid."Mark grinned and I shook my head laughing at his ratchet girl accent.

"I hate you Mark."I said smacking the back of his neck and walked to my class as I brushed a hand through my blonde hair.

"Also your hickeys are not well covered by your hoodie at all."He poked my jaw where I suppose he saw a hickey.

Mark walked next to me and grabbed my ass harshly making me slap his hand away as my ass and back started to hurt again, damn you Jaebum!

"But Jackson don't be surprised if he continues sleeping around. He is and he will forever stay the Fuckboy he is."Mark said in a serious tone as he leaned his arm on my shoulder.

And those were the last words Mark said before we walked into class.

—- lunch break -—

I walked out of my last class wich I had with Yugyeom so we walked to the cafeteria together and on the way there we met with BamBam and Mark.

I then got dragged into the Janitors closet by someone wich I quickly recognized as Jaebum.

He locked the door and came up to me smirking and he pushed me against the wall knocking over a mop and he rested his hands on the wall next to my head.

"How's your ass, Baby.."He licked his lips and I shivered at the nickname and he slid his hand into the back of my jeans making me bite my lip as I looked deep into his dark brown eyes and right then I understood why a lot of girls said 'only a look into his eyes could make you weak to your knees'.

He slapped my ass and smirked as I grimaced and grabbed his wrist taking his big hands away from my ass and he put his hands on my hips as his face inched closer and closer.

"I wanna fuck you.."He breathed against my lips and in the last moment I put my hand on his mouth so he kissed the palm of my hand.

"Not now.."I winked and shook my head and got out of the Janitor's closet and walked to the table where Mark and the others were seated.

—- after school-—

When school was over Jaebum drove me home and when we got home I stormed into the kitchen and got me a cup full of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and I got out a ice cream scooper and started scooping the ice cream into a bowl.

I then felt two hands on my waist gripping hard and I then felt Jaebum's crotch rubbing against my ass, his semi-hard member turning me on while it poked my entrance.

"You can do everything besides fucking me."I said and got me a spoon with my ice cream.

"I'm fine with that."I heard Jaebum chuckle and I felt kinda scared and sat down on the couch starting to eat my ice cream.


	5. 5

**—- the next morning -—**

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"Are you kidding?!"I asked as Jaebum held the small piece of lace on a finger as he smirked at me and came up behind me.

"Either you wear it for a day or I'll fuck your sore ass without lube right now."He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine as he waved the lace panties in front of my face and I could still feel him smirk.

"I hate you."I said and took the black lace panties out of his hand and waited for Jaebum to turn around and he then finally did , I thought and I slid down my boxers and pulled the black panties up my legs and I already knew this was gonna be such a pain in the ass, but it also kind of got me turned on.

I felt Jaebum stare at me the whole time and it made me really flustered so I probably looked redder than a tomato.

I quickly grabbed my light wash jeans and slid them on quickly grabbing a white Rolling Stones shirt and sliding it on quickly because I was so flustered.

"If you take them off I'll have to punish you."He smirked and pecked my lips and slightly pulled the panties up making them slightly visible.

I broke the kiss and put on my jean jacket and my white dirty converse as we walked down the stairs together and he drove me to Uni again.

—- at lunch -—

**Jaebum's P.O.V**

Fuck! I'm hard and I can't do shit about it.

"Oppa!"I heard someone call after me and it was Jessi again and she was pouting as she put her hands around my neck.

"Please.."She whined with her high pitched voice and I knew what she wanted so she pulled me into the janitors closet and she kissed my neck with her red lipstick probably leaving a stain.

And then, you know what happened..I'm not gonna go into detail.

After that I walked out of the janitors closet and put on my shirt wiping my mouth after and fixed my hair..

I noticed that the bell already ringed wich meant that school was already over, so I waited for Jackson on my motorcycle.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I saw everything, the way the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and the way he smirked when she pulled him into the Janitors closet.

It then ringed and I walked out of the school where I saw Jaebum sitting on his bike probably waiting for one of his other fucktoys.

I rolled my eyes as I walked past him and put on my earphones and decided to just walk home and ignore Jaebum calling my name.

I then finally arrived at our shared house and Jaebum was already there and I ignored him again and went straight to my room and took off my light wash jeans and because I forgot I was wearing the panties I just walked around with panties and oversized shirt.

"Jackson?"I heard Jaebum call as he came out of the living room and I walked past him and into the living room again but when I reached the couch I was pinned down on it by Jaebum, him holding my hands above my head.

"Let me go!"I said trying to wiggle out of his grip and I managed to get one of my hands out of his grip so I slapped him with it.

"Ow! Why?"Jaebum furrowed his brows and held his cheek as he sat on top of me and I tried to push him off.

"You just had a little lipstick from Jessi there."I rolled my eyes and finally managed to get him off of me.

"Jackson.."Jaebum said with the usual 'watch yo profanity' look on his face as he pushed me against the wall as I looked away from him.

"It wasn't what it looked like.."He muttered and I gasped. This asshole!

"What do you mean it wasn't what it looked like?! You fucked her! And you even have a hickey here!"I said pointing at the hickey on his neck and he bit his lip clearly not knowing what to say.

"It's none of your business!"He shouted and gripped my wrist harshly as I felt it bruise and shook off his hand.

"Then I can hangout with Mark because _it's none of your business_!"I mimicked pushing him away from me, startling him as I huffed and walked away and into my room.  
  


We didn't talk for the rest of the day and I went to sleep cuddling my pillow.

—- Next day -—

I woke up alone in my bed, missing the warmth and the scent of Jaebum wich was really addicting to me.

I sat up and scrolled through my phone because it was 06:00 and my bus would be here at 07:15 so I still had lots of time, and school started at 08:00 so..

I saw a Twitter post on Mark's account:

**_Mark-Oppa_ **

_'Definetly not skipping school today.'_

_2 comments 0 retweets 50 likes_

I chuckled and wrote a comment;

_'Pick me up at 7:30. ;P'_   
  
_Leave Comment_

I got out of bed and took off those itchy panties and threw them somewhere in the room not giving a single fuck.

I pulled on some ck boxers and my grey-white adidas sweatpants and peach colored shirt that I paired with a white dad hat that had a peach emoji on it and put on my white converse high tops.

I went into the kitchen where I saw Jaebum shirtless, the muscles on his back flexing as he probably made him some breakfast and my thoughts went wild 'I just want to hold myself steady on his broad shoulders while I r-'I thought and cut myself off.

I bit my lip and tried to stay mad at him because around Jaebum I'm just so easy and I just give in so easily.

"Ur not skipping school."I heard Jaebum say in a demanding tone as he turned around and looked deep into my eyes wich made my knees go weak so I gripped the counter on the isle until my knuckles turned white wich Jaebum must've noticed.

"Do I make your knees go weak baby?"He said with a seductive look on his face. He lazily smirked and took a bite of his toast.

He stood up from leaning against the counter and walked towards me, still with that damned piece of toast in his hand, with slow and controlled steps. When he was finally behind me, he hummed and grabbed my waist with one hand, to which I had to grip the counter until my hands turned white.

He put the buttery toast back on the table and leant down to my ear.

"I saw your comment on Mark's post yesterday and you're definitely not skipping."He whispered into my ear making me shiver as he turned me around and pinned me against the counter.

"Y-you can't tell me w-what to do.."I stuttered a little making me hit myself in my thoughts as I saw his stupid smile and I thought 'Jackson! You can't let him wrap you around his finger like this!'.

"You're not going."He growled into my ear and gripped my hips harshly making me whine.'Stop! Jackson!' I thought in my head but Jaebum already had me wrapped around his finger so tight.

"If you skip it's gonna have consequences I'm just telling you.."He whispered seductively and started sucking on my neck immediately finding my sweet spot making me moan loudly as he smirked against my skin.

"Such a pretty boy.."He whispered against my skin his hot breath making my body hairs stand up.

"With such a sinful voice.."He whispered making me bite my lip as he sucked on the spot beneath my ear and left kisses and hickeys up to my jaw making me hum and moan.

I finally felt his plump lips against mine and our lips moved against one another hungrily as Jaebum kneaded my ass and I moaned against his lips.

I decided to return the favor so I slid my hand down his chest and to his abdomen where I unbuckled his belt and opened the zipper starting to palm Jaebum's big member through his boxers as the kiss got more and more heated.

"Baby.."He let out a groan Into the kiss as he continued to massage my ass and I continued to palm him and then I slid my hand into his boxers and grabbed his member.

And just me feeling his veiny big cock twitch in my hand made me almost cum as I moaned against Jaebum's lips and I broke the kiss to slide down his pants and his boxers as I got onto my knees.

"Fuck."Jaebum cursed as I wrapped my mouth around his tip and sucked on it as my mouth was already half full because well..Jaebum was really well..endowed.

Jaebum put his hands into my hair and I was about to start taking more of him, when the doorbell ringed signaling that Mark was here.

I pulled Jaebum's cock out of my mouth with a 'pop' and gave it a last tug as I got back on my feet and grabbed my white jean jacket as Jaebum stared at me in shock.

"You'll have to deal with your little problem on your own.."I winked as I put on my jacket and grabbed my keys and my money and phone putting it in the back pocket of my jeans.

I rushed out of the house and outside I saw Mark waiting in his black Jeep and I immediately got in and hugged him.

"So what's ur plan?"I asked Mark as he typed something in on the navigation and smirked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Today we're gonna get tattoos and piercings Jacksonnie."He said excited and I was kinda scared but also excited because I finally get the chance to get a piercing that I've always wanted and also a tattoo.

"So what did you want to get?"I asked the red haired male and he grinned and focused on the road.

"You'll see.."He chuckled and I pouted cutely and thought about what I wanted to get and where.

—- 30 mins later -—

We arrived at the tattoo and piercing place and Mark parked his car outside of it and we got out of the car and went into the building.

"Hello guys!"I heard a Korean purple haired strongly tattooed girl say to us with a big cheeky smile and Mark smiled at her and I shyly waved at her.

"Hi I'm Lisa, I know Mark but you are?"The girl asked and smiled at me putting out her hand for me to shake.

"Jackson.."I said and smiled at her and she clapped her hands after she let mine go.

"So your getting tattoos and piercings.."She said and Mark mumbled a 'Yep' popping the p.

"I only do tattoos so you'll have to get the piercings from someone else.."She frowned and Mark sat down on the tattooing chair and I sat down on a rolling chair.

"I already prepared your tattoo Mark so we can start right now and Jackson if you want you can get your piercing already.."The girl smiled and I nodded and walked back over to the counter where I saw an attractive man behind it and his name tag read 'Song Minho'.

"What can I help you with?"He said with a grin as I felt myself blushing and I thought 'Gosh why am zu always like this around hot guys I'm such an awkward mess!'

"Hello?"The guy chuckled snapping his fingers in front of my face making me snap out of my trance.

"U-Um yes uh I-I wanna get a tongue piercing."I stuttered when I felt the guy smirk at me and and point to a clear glass shelf wich had lots of jewelry in it.

"What jewelry do you want?"He asked in a kind tone and I looked at all the jewelry. To be honest I liked all of the jewelry, but I decided to go with the basic silver. 

"Okay now follow me and we'll get your piercing done."He said and I followed him into the room where I had to sit on a chair.

"Tongue out." He said as he pulled on some gloves and I put out my tongue and he dried my tongue from all the spit and marked a dot on my tongue and asked me if I liked it.

I did so he took a clamp thing and clamped my tongue with it and put the needle through my eyes got a little watery but it wasn't that bad.

"Almost done."He mumbled and put the piercing in and screwed the top ball on and it was already done.

"All done."He said as he pulled off his gloves and threw all of the stuff in the trash as I got up and silently thanked him already feeling it weird to talk.

He then told me how to clean the piercing and I thanked him again and walked out of the room.

I walked to where Mark was getting a tattoo and realized that he was done and he had a little tiger on his already existing sleeve now oops I forgot to tell you that Mark had a sleeve full of random ass tattoos.

We were done now so we paid and walked out of the shop and I forgot to tell you that I got that Minho guy's number.

"I have a fucking tongue piercing!"I said with a little lisp that Mark told me was normal because he had a tongue web piercing and his lisp went away after some time.

—-after the day with Mark-—

I got home and immediately got me some ice cream because my tongue hurt like hell and Mino told me to eat ice cream because it helps with the swelling.

I got a text from Mino asking how my mouth is feeling and I blushed even though he wasn't with me and told him that I was eating ice cream like he said and-

"Who is Mino?"I heard someone ask from behind me and I held my hand over my heart almost falling from the chair and pushing my phone against my chest.

"None of your business."I said bluntly and continued texting Mino and I felt Jaebum's big hands on my hips gripping harshly as I blushed at the cheesy texts Mino was sending me.

"I told you about the consequences right?"He breathed into my ear and chuckled deeply.

"Well you're gonna get them now.."He said and kissed my neck.


	6. 6

**Jackson's P.O.V**

Jaebum took the phone out of my hand and put it on the counter as he picked me up and kissed my neck.

"You left me hard and your gonna get punished for that."He whispered into my ear and I already had images pop into my head making me turned on but also scared.

"W-what do you mean Punishment?"I asked nervously as his hands slid up and down my thighs as I sat on the counter and my thighs started lightly shaking and I felt him smirk.

"I'm gonna ruin you.."He whispered and smirked pecking my lips I then remembered my tongue piercing and I didn't know how he'd react so I didn't let him push his tongue into my mouth.

He growled against my lips making my thighs shake harder and he slid his hand up my shirt taking one of my nipples between his fingers tugging and rubbing it making it hard.

"Ahh.."I moan forgetting that I didn't want to let him get access but he pushed his tongue in my mouth anyway and the kiss got even more sloppy and heated.

Soon his tongue brushed against mine and he felt the piercing obviously and broke the kiss raising a brow his mouth slightly agape.

"Show me your tongue."He bit his lip looking a little mad and I showed him my tongue and his eyebrows rose up when he saw my freshly pierced tongue.

"Did you get this today?"He asked with a slight grin as I bit my lip and he smirked grabbing my chin when he saw the blush on my face.

"Y-yes.."I stuttered as my thighs continued shaking and Jaebum chuckled and caught my lips in another kiss again brushing his tongue against mine throughout the kiss a lot.

"I think it's making you even prettier."He said after he took off my dad hat and threw it on the counter and he messed up my hair with his hand smiling at me.'Who is this? That's definetly not Jaebum.' I thought because Jaebum is rude and the biggest fuckboy ever, but now he's here calling me pretty and playing with my hair.

"Now back to ruining you."He said seductively and carried me to his room and yep, there was the Fuckboy Jaebum back again to slide his hands to my ass and squeeze hard as I moaned and he put me down on his bed.

He laid me down on my back and immediately ripped off my sweatpants along with my boxers making my half hard spring against my stomach as he licked his bottom lip and grabbed my dick that was obviously waaay smaller than Jaebum's and there was no point in arguing that.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt Jaebum watching my face expressions as he jerked me off slowly and painfully making me whine and bite my lip grabbing Jaebum's right bicep with my hand leaving marks of my nails.

"Please-!"I whined in my soft voice that was now filled with lust that Jaebum caused and I hated myself for liking it so much.

"Please what?"He whispered into my ear and I whimpered even louder getting even more needy as the movements of Jaebum's hand quickened little by litte causing my legs to start shaking.

"Please f-fuck me.."I whimpered already so needy because of Jaebum's slow tugs wich made me really embarrassed and I blushed as he bit his lip.

"Tell me how you want it, Baby."He whispered in his deep voice that on its own had such a big effect on me and my legs started shaking even harder.

"R-Right here and hard..f-fill me up with D-Daddy's cum.."I said looking up into his eyes innocently as those sinful words left my mouth and I could see the lust growing in his eyes.

"I can do that.."He said smirking at me as he kid his length into me, my eyes immediately rolling to the back of my head making me moan softly at the satisfaction of being so full.

He immediately started moving as little, almost incoherent curses left my mouth and I fisted the sheets with one hand and the other still gripped Jaebum's bicep but just harder.

"Y-yes!"I moaned loudly as overstimulation was getting to me and Jaebum kept slamming into me and my body and my brain couldn't catch up with his _oh so deep_ thrusts that made me pity my ass.

"Love feeling so full, hmm.?"He grunted into my ear as I nodded not trusting myself with speaking as It got harder and harder for me to breathe with each thrust.

"I'm g-"I wasn't able to finish talking when Jaebum hit they one bundle of nerves again and All I felt was pure bliss as I came onto our chests.

"A-Ahh.."I stuttered as Jaebum continued to fuck me and he came into me and I loved the familiar feeling of being filled up.

"Fuck."He cursed as he cummed and he laid down on top of me making me smile and breathe in his addicting smell as I rested my heat on his chest.

"Shit Baby.."He said out of breath a thenfinally pulled out of me as I bit my lip and he kissed me sloppily But is still liked it.

"Please be my boyfriend.."He whispered and that was the last thing I heard before he spoke again.

"I -"And then I dozed off..


	7. 7

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I don't know how to feel about the things he said yesterday..I don't know if I should believe him! I mean he's the schools fuckboy after all and he could tell any girl that he loves her after she spread her legs for him.

I woke up to Jaebum still laying in his arms, my head rested on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat and gripped his shirt and grabbed it in my fists breathing in his scent.

I guess I should just enjoy it while it lasts because I know he won't stop sleeping around.

He started getting up and I internally frowned and laid on my left arm pouting as he started getting dressed.

"I wanna sleep.."I said plopping back onto the bed after Jaebum pulled me up and he groaned and pulled his shirt on.

"I don't care we have Uni."He said and I rolled my eyes, remembering something after. Now it was my turn to grin.

"Who cares about Uni?"I mocked grinning evilly remembering the way Jaebum said it.

"Stop always disobeying."He said and pulled me out of the bed, the grin still evident on my face as I got dressed.

—- 1 week later -—

It has been going great between me and Jaebum. He already asked me to be his boy friend and he even promised me to not have anything with other girls, so I obviously said yes.

"I fucking love you.."He moaned into my ear as I was riding him and gripped his shoulders for support as I moaned.

"S-so big.."I stuttered at how deep he was inside of me and my thighs started shaking as I sunk even deeper down on him so I wasn't able to bounce up and down anymore.

"Are your thighs weak already?""He cooed and chuckled as I layed limp on his chest and he fucked me like that making me moan his name loudly.

"Ah- Jaebum..!"I moaned and came onto his chest and squeezed my eyes shut as Jaebum continued to slam his hips up into mine and I could hear his deep grunts wich made my thighs shake even harder. He grunted and came deep inside of me.

I got off his lap with a wet 'pop' sound and slid further down putting Jaebum's member in my mouth, sucking on the tip and swallowing every last drop of his cum as he threaded his fingers through my brown hair. (Imagine Jackson's hair from the Teenager Mv.)

"I'm gonna go out with Mark and his other friends tomorrow.."I said licking my lip after taking him out of my mouth and laid down next to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Who is 'other friends'?"He asked in his deep voice that would make any person of any gender spread their legs. Too much info? Ok.

"Just with Yugyeom, Bam Bam a-and.."I trailed off not wanting to tell Jaebum about the strongly tattooed guy they I met at the tatto parlor. I knew he would freak out eventhough I don't feel anything for Minho at all.

"And?"He said in e questioning tone and I fiddled with my hands as I got up and started putting my clothes back on. I put all of my clothes on and I turned around and Jaebum started taking steps towards me.

"Jackson tell me."He said calmly as he looked me in the eyes intensely and I whimpered as I felt myself weaken under his strong gaze.

"With Namjoon.."I lied and hit myself in my thoughts because I knew that's some day I will really regret lying to him.

"Oh okay."He smiled and I sighed relieved that his strong gaze wasn't digging into my soul anymore.

**Minho's P.O.V**

"Ah! Youngjae!"I sighed as I picked up the phone and rolled my eyes.

"Minho! Are you following the plan?!"She said and I cringed remembering what I soon will have to do.

"Mhm..I'm gonna do it on Saturday."I mumbled and laid down on my bed as I pursed my lips together.

"I need them separated by Saturday! Do you understand?!"She said in a demanding tone and I just hummed and rolled my eyes.. she gave me the money I needed so..

"I'm not paying you 5 Million won for nothing, Song Minho!"She yelled and I hummed again and she hung up making me sigh and turn onto my stomach.. at least I can make the money.


	8. 8

**Jackson's P.O.V**

It was Saturday already and I was getting ready to go out with Mark, Yugyeom and BamBam.. oh and Minho..

I blushed as I checked myself out in the mirror. My brown hair was still in my usual 'bowl cut' but it was just slightly wavy.

My red leather jacket hugging my shoulders as I wore a white loose shirt underneath and black ripped jeans with a red bandana around my right thigh because im an extra piece of sh-..

"When are they picking you up?"I heard a deep voice behind me making my breath hitch. I then realized it was Jaebum when I heard his familiar deep chuckle behind me and saw his handsome reflection in the mirror.

"A-at 8:00 pm.."I slightly stuttered looking down blushing, when I felt Jaebum check me out in the mirror and lick his bottom lip.

"Then we have plenty of time for-"He whispered against my neck and kissed it lightly. He slid his hand around the front of my thigh and to my inner thighs making me shudder.

I took his hands away from my thighs and went to put on my all black converse high tops.

"This masterpiece-"I started motioning to my body as he grinned and I continued "-took me a long time, so I'm not gonna let you ruin my hair and destroy the contrast of my hickey free neck to my white shirt."

"Okay, Mrs. Wang."He chuckled and I felt my ears burn red as I glared at him. I hit his chest hard but it obviously didn't hurt him a bit.

"I am not a girl!"I murmured still glaring at him as he smiled at me. I just wanted to slap him so I did but he stopped my hand from hitting his face and grabbed my tiny wrist.

"If you'd see the way you scream my name in bed, you'd disagree with y-"

"I GET IT."I glared at him as I blushed furiously and jumped on the bed nuzzling my face into the pillows. Seconds later I felt him laying on top of me, his chest against my back.

"I'm sorry."He said and nuzzled his head into my neck making me giggle because I'm really ticklish.

"It's ok-"I got cut off by the bell ringing as he was about to kiss me and he gave me a last peck and I walked down the stairs and rushed out of the house because I didn't want Jaebum seeing Minho.

"Less go!"I shouted excitedly as Mark and I got into the car. I just noticed Mino, in a black button up and black dress pants wich were held by a black plain belt.

'He looked really hot I must admit, but no one tops my Jaebummie.' I thought as I   
looked at him through the rear view.

—- at the club -—

I drank a couple of shots, nothing more and I wouldn't consider myself drunk but I was buzzed.

"Baby."I heard the familiar nickname but it didn't come out of the right mouth. It came out of Minho's mouth.

"Wha-"I started but he cut me off by kissing me and from then on the only thing I remember was us two making out in what I guessed was, Minho's apartment.

—- the next morning -—

*ding*

*ding*

I immediately woke up.

I am naked! Shit! What happened? And my.. Ah fuck my back!

My phone was ringing telling me that I got a message. It was Jaebum..

'Hey! Where are you?'

'Baby!'

'I'm scared please answer!'

'Did something happen?'

'I'm fine Jaebum...'

'What's with the dots? Are you okay? Where r u?'

 _'What should I tell him Omg! That I may've had a one nightstand with a tattoo artist?!'_ I thought as I gripped my hair in my hands and cursed.

I got out of the bed and looked at the mess of a hotel room. _'Must've been wild..'_ I thought as I looked at my clothes that were still all over the room and there was a little note on the table wich I just now noticed...

_Was a great night Baby._   
_Hope you're not too sore ;)_   
_I had to go run some errands.._   
_-_ _ Minho _

*ding*

I just now noticed my phone that dinged again. It was now a message from Mark.

'Where the fuck did you go?!'

'Jackson, motherfucking Wang!'

'I'm over this.. pick up the phone now!'

 _markiepooh_ 🐻 _is calling.._

"JACKSON WHERE ARE YOU?!"He shouted through the phone and I could just feel my eardrums almost bursting...

"Hotel Seoul.."I muttered holding my throbbing head and pulled on my boxers.

"Be there in 20."Was the last thing I heard before the line went dead and my phone continued blowing up with messages from Jaebum.

I just couldn't do it. I hated myself for doing that.. and I don't deserve someone as perfect as Jaebum.

Yes. To me he is perfect even tho he has laid everything that has legs and goes to our Uni..

I put on my clothes and checked myself out in the mirror and pulled on my jack-

 _'Oh hell no.. he didn't really give me like tons of hickeys..calm down Jackson this is just a nightmare..'_ I told myself that, but I knew deep down that I wasn't gonna wake up to the handsome face of my boyfriend.

I slid my fingers over my collarbones and my neck. I felt disgusting. Like all my innocence and dignity washed away and I just became this cheating slut..

I knew it was wrong and that I should probably tell Jaebum what happened.. but I can't! I don't want to lose him..

Then the room phone ringed and I pitched it up.

'Sir there Is someone waiting for you by the name of Mark Tuan.'

'I'll come down.'

I then went to the mirror again and checked myself out in the mirror again. Still. Disgusting.

I sighed and walked out of the room, my head hanging low and went into the elevator and rode down to the lobby.

*ding*

I walked out of the elevator and immediately saw my red haired best friend, standing right outside of the hotel doors.

I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly sobbing into his shoulders letting out everything..

"Oh Jacksonnie.."He sighed and let me nuzzle my face into his chest..

"I-i fuck-ked up s-so bad Hyung.."I sobbed and Mark lead us to his car and sat me in the passengers seat and I put on my seatbelt as he got into the drivers side.

"What happened ?"He asked and I started telling him. But not in detail because I didn't remember the actual.. you know.

**Minho's P.O.V**

"What do you mean? I did what you told me to do!" I huffed and Youngjae came up to me attempting to intimidate me. She knew she failed miserably so she sat back down on his chair.

"It's simple, pressure him to leave Jaebum and you get your money!"She whispered and grinned evilly as she spun on his black chair.

Shady little bitch.


	9. 9

**Jackson's P.O.V**

Mark parked infront of Jaebum and I's house and I shook my head furiously, tears already threatening to spill.

"H-Hyung! You k-know I can't!.."I stuttered my voice weak and croaky. I just couldn't go back.. I can't look into his eyes and continue lying to him..

"You'll have to face him sooner or later.."Mark sighed and patted my shoulder. I wiped a tear off my _gross_ face and got out of the car..

 _'I have to tell him.. But I also don't want this to end..'_ I thought and finally walked into the house.

I walked quietly and pulled up the collar of the turtleneck, Mark let me borrow.

"Jackson!"I heard Jaebum's deep voice and I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around and faced Jaebum.

"H-hi Jaebu-"I got cut off by him hugging me tightly and kissing my jaw.

"I missed you Baby.." He whispered into my ear and I shivered. He slid his hand into my jeans and squeezed making me hiss in pain due to last night..

"Are you okay?" Jaebum asked and I nodded and hit myself in my thoughts. He smiled at me and continued to kiss and suck on my jaw. _Gross. Liar. Slut. Cheater._ Those four words kept playing in my head.

"Let's continue what we started yesterday."He breathed into my ear making goosebumps rise on my skin.

Jaebum reached out to the collar of my black turtleneck as he sucked and licked on the skin of my jaw, where Minho didn't leave hickeys.

I panicked. _'What should I do?'_ I thought because, Jaebum will see the hickeys if I don't stop his hand from moving down my turtleneck.

I quickly grabbed his big wrist and pulled my turtleneck back up slightly, before Jaebum could even barely see a hickey.

"I-i wanna uh- take a s-shower.." I stuttered avoiding eyecontact and ran up the stairs and to the bathroom, locking the door.

"Fuck!"I cussed quietly and searched the drawers for some kind of concealer or foundation. I found nothing. Great.

I huffed and took off all of my clothes and took out my phone clicking Mark's contact.

 _calling markiepooh_ 🐻 _.._

_'Jackson?'_

_'You need to get me concealer or foundation please!'_

_'Okay chill I'm on my way to the mall..'_

_'Thank you..'_

_'How'd it go?'_

_'He kissed my neck and he was so sweet and god did I hate cockblocking myself because I could really use some Jaebum in me right now..'_

_'Too much info. Jacksonnie.' *chuckle*_

_'Hurry Mark I need the concealer right after I finished showering!'_

_'I'll just take the lightest shade with a lot of coverage because your neck is like every colour of the god damn rainbow.'_

_'Just hurry up.'_

_I hung up._

"Aish.."I sighed and got in the shower washing my body and my brown hair.

I got caught in a daydream of Jaebum. It was a daydream of the day we went swimming with our Uni.

_Holy shit his body looked so good.._

_Even though he had a girl pushed against the edge of the pool and he was smirking and talking to her, I still was drooling at his muscles._

_His muscles made me wanna get manhandled by him 24/7. And my eyes also couldn't look away from his swim trunks.._

_The way they cling to his- ahem and the way they hung low on his waist , making his V-line show.._

I now notice that I was just thinking about Jaebum wich.. made me hard..

I sighed and stroked my member with quiet moans escaping my lips as I tried to keep quiet..

**Jaebum's P.O.V**   
****

*Ding*

I heard the doorbell ring so I went and opened the door. There stood a panting Mark.

"I- uh I gotta give this to Jackson.."He muttered avoiding my eyes. _'What's wrong with everyone?'_

"Come in."I said and he walked into the house and into the bathroom.

I quietly walked to the bathroom and listened to the conversation of Mark and Jackson.

 _"You have to tell him someday, Jackson you know.."_ Tell me what?

 _"I wanna wait a little, for now I just gotta cover this up."_ Cover what up?

I got a little closer to the door and heard footsteps coming to the door again so I acted like I was walking by normally.

"I'm gonna go now!"I heard Mark shout and the door shut after. I just went into my room because the conversation I just heard had to be processed.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I put the concealer on my neck and it was perfect. Perfect colour and perfect coverage.  
 _I really owe you one Mark.._

I put on my shirt and right after the window slammed open and I was pushed against the wall..

It was Mino.. this Bastard.

"Pretty princess, already covered up your neck I see.. Is he believing your lies?"He grinned evilly and rubbed his fingers over my neck and collarbone.

"Get out."I hissed through my teeth and glared at him making him chuckle and grab my neck, wrapping his right hand around the front of my throat tightly.

"You like being choked huh?"He chuckled and I had problems breathing because of his hand that was choking me and pushing me into the wall..

I definetly preferred Jaebum's hands around my throat.

"Remember this?"He asked with his stupid smirk and showed me a video on his phone.

**_In the video:_ **

_I was pinned down on the bed by Minho's Hand_ _around_ _my throat, wich I recognized because of his tattoos._

_He moved the camera so you saw my pale legs spread wide and Minho's dick, going in and out of me as I moaned Minho's name._

My eyes widened and I looked at the slut in the video wich pretty obviously was me.

"Baby I'm just telling you.. Youngjae sent me and she wants you to break up with Jaebum..-"He started, looking right into my eyes"-and if you don't we will have some problems princess.."

"I definetly am not breaking up with Jaebum!"I huffed and managed to push him off me, putting a hand on the place where Minho just choked me.

"Okay, then Jaebum will get the video by tomorrow.."He said bluntly and escaped through the window again. 'Why always me?!' I thought and tears started streaming down my face. The bastard took advantage of me and recorded me!


	10. 10

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I can't let Jaebum see the video, so I decided to take things into my own hands. I got out of my room and walked into Jaebum's room with flushed cheeks.

"What Are you doing ?" He asked as I walked up to him, kissing his neck. I took his phone out of his hands and put it on the bedside table.

It dinged and I glanced at the phone..

 _Mino_ :  
🎥 Video 🎥

_'They know each other?!' I thought and hit myself multiple times in my thoughts. 'I fucked my boyfriends friend! Shit!'_

He tried grabbing his phone but I pushed him to the edge of the bed and slid my hand into the front of his sweatpants, looking up into his eyes innocently.

"Jackson.. no."He said sternly, grabbing my fragile wrist surprising me as he denied my handjob.

I put my other hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed with all my strength, getting on top of him.

I kissed him attempting to dominate his mouth with my pierced tongue, wich obviously didn't work.

"Jackson.."He grunted as I started palming his big member through his sweatpants making my thighs shake.

"G-give it to me."I breathed against his lips with a shaky voice. I grinded my ass down on his erection and whimpered against his lips.

"You really want it?"He breathed into my ear and I nodded biting my lips. This is so wrong... but I don't have a choice..

———

"Oh my-"My eyes rolled to the back of my head as Jaebum kept hitting all the right spots. I came onto my chest.

"Mmh..-"I whimpered as Jaebum kept going hard and deep. I squeezed my fingernails into his back probably leaving marks.

"Shit.!-"He grunted under his breath and came deep inside of me as my thighs shook underneath him.

We fell asleep and I still felt like the biggest slut on earth. Wich I was.

—- Next Morning -—

I woke up in Jaebum's room, hearing faint moaning sounds so I slightly opened my eyes.

It was Jaebum and he had his phone in his hands and I saw his jaw clench and unclench.

When I looked onto the phone, it was... IT WAS THE VIDEO OF ME AND MINO! Shit! fuck! shit! shit!

I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Please let this be a nightmare!' I thought and pinched myself but I didn't wake up, I just continued feeling like a slut.

Next thing I saw was Jaebum getting dressed hurriedly and I ripped my eyes open and sat up.

"Where are you going?"I asked with a weak voice and Jaebum just glared at me and kept getting dressed.

"I'm not gonna live with someone who fucked my friend."He said bluntly and I could tell he was keeping his calm. I was a curious piece of shit so I decided to push it.

"What do you mean?"I asked acting dumb but I still didn't get a reaction.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"He huffed and was about to walk out of our room but I stopped him after pulling my boxers back on.

"It's not like YOU haven't cheated on me!"I shouted fed up with the way he was talking to me. I wasn't his toy. We were now standing in the hallway with his back facing me.

"Shut up Jackson! I'm leaving!"He growled, his deep voice laced with anger. I decided to push it even more wich was the dumbest decision I've ever made in my life.

"It's not like YOU could give it to me ANY better! I fucking LOVED the feeling of Minho screwing me!"I shouted and Immediately regretted it when he finally came to a halt.

I fucked up.

I am basically dead.

Sweet baby Jesus.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. There was an expression on his face wich I've never seen before. Anger, a lot of it.

"What did you say?"He asked walking up to me and I took steps back until I felt my back against the wall.

"He. fucks. me. better."I whispered, his face really close to mine wich made my thighs shake and Jaebum's expression looked even angrier.

He wrapped his hand around my throat so tightly that I could barely breathe and glared at me.

"I'm not your toy.."He whispered his nails now digging into the sides of my throat.

"You _filthy slut_."He growled, clenched his jaw and let go of me and I watched him walk out of the door as I panted.

_‚What have I done..'_   
  


**Youngjae's P.O.V**

Jackson's now Ex boyfriend came to my house. He probably thought I was gonna pat him on the shoulder and tell him that it's okay, but no.

He will soon fuck me senseless and not Jackson.. We used to be childhood best friends..

Now he uses me for a good little fuck and I enjoy it even though I'm only his toy..

He immediately pushed me on the bed and .. you know what happens next..  
  


After the sex he fell asleep and I put his hand down my white panties and recorded a gif, sending it to Jackson ..

_'Mrs. Steal your man ;)'_

I grinned evilly at the message and closed my phone, putting it on the nightstand and then I fell asleep.


	11. 11

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"M-mark.."I sobbed into my elbow and hugged my pillow harder. I had a very hard time breathing.

"Show me the gif Jackson.."He said calmly and I knew what he meant because my main issue was, Jaebum getting over me so fast.

"O-okay.."I said and showed him the gif that Youngjae sent to me like two hours ago.

"Wow.." Mark said and I sobbed harder while looking at the gif of Jaebum's hand down Youngjae's panties.

"Why do I always fall in love with people I can't have.."I sobbed and nuzzled my face into Marks chest and he comforted me.

"He will soon realize that Youngjae's a bitch, don't worry."Mark whispered into my ear.

"That's not it M-mark..I- H-he called me a- a filthy slut.."I sobbed harder remembering Jaebum and his angry expression as he said those words.

"This asshole.."Mark mumbled and hugged me harder and I sobbed harder.

"I-i think he's right.. I-i am a filthy slut.."I sobbed and felt Mark kiss my head and caress my hair.

"You are not. He is just a piece of shit that plays with everyone's hearts.."Mark whispered into my ear.

I suddenly felt the need to vomit so I got out of Marks arms.

"Jackson!"I heard Mark call as I ran to the bathroom and kneeled infront of the toilet and threw up everything that I ate.

Soon I felt a comforting hand rubbing my back and I rested my head on the toilet seat.

I felt like shit.

\--- 3 days later ---

I've been going back to school again and I hated it.. more than I used to..

I hated seeing Jaebum everyday..passing by him, seeing him kissing a girl against the lockers, or even seeing him smile at other people.

I felt like one of those lonely ex boyfriends that couldn't let go or would turn like into yanderes, that would kill for their _senpai.._

Just except the fact that my 'senpai' was Im Jaebum, wich was the person I lived with and the person that I will face everyday in my life.

It was like we went back one Year again, to the time where I was a little lonely nerd that was more in love with Im Jaebum than my own life..

Then Jaebum's dad decided to make me move into Jaebum's home so I could tutor him, but obviously I didn't really tutor him.. actually if getting together with him, getting fucked by him and breaking up is called tutoring then..

But there was also the fact that.. It was my fault that we broke up. I was the person that cheated on him, after all...

And worse was that I got recorded and they probably still have the video and only lord knows what they're gonna do with it!

My life is a mess right now I just wish I could go back one year and deny the suggestion to move in with Jaebum.. I may've gotten together with a boyfriend that loves me as much as I love him..

Now back to the present;

"Hurry up! Jackson!"Mark yelled and shook me awake as I rubbed my eyes, remembering the fact that I went over to sleep at marks yesterday.

"Put these on.."Mark threw some clothes on the bed, wich I recognized as Mark's and I put them on hurriedly and we rushed out of the door and got into his car.

I watched as trees and houses passed by..

I smiled once in a long time when Mark put a comforting friendly hand on my thigh..and my smile immediately dropped when we drove past a motorcycle..

I knew it wasn't Jaebum but it just reminded me so much of him..

I squeezed my eyes shut and soon after felt the car come come to a halt. Mark got out of the car and I opened my eyes, realizing that we arrived at the school that I've started to hate.

It ringed and we went into the hallways.

The only thing I feel once again is the harsh glares all the girls gave me and I saw Mark glaring back at them.. The rest of my body felt numb..

The only thing I wanted was to go back time.. how could it be so hard!

"I have to- um, bye. Markeu."I said staring at the floor as tears threatened to spill from my red eyes.

Mark looked at me, his eyes full of pity but I just continued looking at the floor as a I ran into the bathroom.

I heard moaning.

Deep grunts and moaning.

"Ah! J-Jaebum!"I heard a feminine voice moan.

I never hated my life this much.

I let the tears spill and I bit my lip harshly looking at myself in the mirror.

Messy hair. Red eyes. Pale face. Bruised neck. Bleeding lip. _Gross_.

The moans continued on and on, making even more tears spill as I gulped.

I ran out of the bathroom and out of the school building as I heard my friends call my name but I continued running.

I couldn't stand it. The constant need to cry or hurt myself..

"Ah Ah! Who do we have here?"I heard an all too familiar voice behind me and the sound of heels and chewing of bubble gum.

"It's Lil Hoe-around!"I heard the girl snicker and her 'peasants' laughed in their loud and obnoxious voices.

The girl came up to me and and massaged my shoulders and kicked my knee with her high heels making me groan in pain and fall to the floor.

"Jennifer, hold my Prada."She snickered and her peasant grabbed her red bag and she kicked me in the ribs.

I groaned in pain and grabbed my side, feeling warm liquid on my white shirt and I felt my vision start to blur.

"We know what your hoe ass did.. and you will regret it very much."She whispered as she kneeled down next to me, pouting at me.


	12. 12

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I layed on the wet floor, my body feeling numb against the hard pavement.

I forced myself to get up, with my bloody rib that stained my before clean white shirt.

I walked to the bus station, probably looking like a drunk person.

"What are you doing out here? I'm sure you should be in class now!"I heard a familiar voice, wich I quickly recognized as Mino's.

He puts my arm around his shoulder so I can steady myself. I rip my arm out of his grip and fall to the floor.

"I'll have to do it this way I guess.."He mumbled and lifted me up bridal style.

He carried me, to what I guessed was his car.

—- at the hospital -—

I woke up to a sleeping Mino that rested his head on my lap as he snored.

I quickly raised my leg and he fell off his chair and I laughed loudly.

"Deserved."I said and eyed him and just now the message really got to my brain that the guy who recorded a sextape with me is in the hospital. With me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shouted and stood up and slapped him across the face. His mouth gaped as he held his cheek and I glared at him.

"Get out of this room. Now." I said keeping my cool and he moved towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Im sorry. I needed the money.."He whispered and my eyebrows furrowed. _'What money?' I thought._

"What do you mean money?"I asked him and he chuckled and slid closer to me with his wooden chair.

"Youngjae gave me 1'000'000 won to break you and Jaebum up.."He muttered and my eyes brightened up and I smiled. I finally had a reason that I can tell Jaebum!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"I shouted and hugged him tightly and I sprung out of the bed. I have to tell Jaebum, Now!

"Hold up. Lay back down. You can't get out of the hospital now."He said and laid me back on the uncomfortable bed. He carressed my cheek and I tried to fall asleep.

Move your gross hand off my face!

—- next day -—

I got out of the hospital and ran out into the cold air of Seoul.

Finally, no more cringey flirting from Minho and no more hospital lasagna.

I still felt a little pain in my ribs but, seeing Senpai is better.. Hold up? Senpai? Really Jackson?..

I was about to dial Jaebum's number when Minho threw me over his shoulder.

"Minho! Let me down!"I shouted as he carried me to his car and I banged my fists on his back making him chuckle.

"I'm driving you home, and that's final."He said and put on his seatbelt and I rolled my eyes.

The whole drive was really awkward and quiet. I just watched the trees and buildings pass.

The car finally came to a halt when my eyes started to close and I almost fell asleep.

"Ouch! Fuck!"I cussed as my head hit the steering board and the movement also caused my hips to hurt even more.

"Are you okay?"He asked concerned and lifted my chin with his hand and looked deeply into my eyes. I just nodded and avoided his gaze.

"I'm fine."I muttered and felt his face come closer to mine. Soon I felt his lips on mine.

I broke the kiss quickly and got out of the car without saying a word. _'Fuck! Why did that feel kind of good?'_ I thought and squeezed my eyes shut as I wiped my mouth and walked up to the door of Jaebum and I's house.

"I hate you brain."I muttered and hit my head.

I opened the door with my keys and excitedly stepped into the house and started taking off my shoes.

"Jaebum! I have to tell you something really great!"I shouted excitedly as I slid off my checkered vans and turned around to see something I never wanted to see.  
  


A shirtless Jaebum and a Youngjae just in bra and panties.

Jaebum was unhooking her bra and sucking on her neck as she had her hands threaded through his jet black hair.

Jaebum's eyes snapped in my direction and his lips started to disconnect from her neck. While Youngjae just slowly turned her head to look at me and she smirked.

"J-jackson.."He was the one to stutter this time and I felt tears well up in my eyes as he walked up to me quickly.

I ran out of the door quickly before he could catch me, but he catches up to me and gauges me from behind anyway.

"I cannot do this anymore!"He groaned and turned me around and smashed our lips together.

I loved it, even though the gross taste of my salty tears mixed into the kiss.

It was just the way he touched me and moved his lips against mine. It was like I was made of glass and I could break at any minute.

"I'm sorry, Princess.. let's have another chance please."He begged as he held my face in his hands and wiped the tears off my face with his thumbs.

I felt so happy.

"O-Okay."I stuttered blushing and he this time put his lips gently on mine and hugged my waist.

"Thank you."He smiled and rested his forehead against mine. I actually think this is the first time he ever smiled at me. Eventhough it's probably like the 20th time.

"You go up to our room and I'll deal with a thirsty teenage girl."He sighed and I nodded pecking him on the lips again.

—- in the evening -—

"Hey Jaebum? I wanted to tell you something.."I mumbled and he looked deep into my eyes as my head laid on his chest and we cuddled.

"Go ahead."

"It's about uh Youngjae and Mino.."I nuzzled my face into his chest and hugged him tighter.

"Youngjae paid Mino to break us up.."I muttered.

"What?!"


	13. 13

"Mr. Wang! Hello!"I felt someone tap my shoulder and I slowly lifted my head off the desk.

My teacher was tapping my shoulder and I now realized that I probably slept during the whole lesson.

So all that was a dream?

Was me and Jaebum getting back together a dream? Please no. My ribs still hurt so Lisa beating me up wasn't part of the dream, but what was?

I had to ask him.

Right then it rang and I stormed out of the classroom. I looked around for Jaebum and saw him all the way across the hall, leaning against a locker.

I started walking towards him quickly when I was pulled into a dark classroom.

I felt myself being hit on the back of my head and then everything went black like in my dream..  
  
  
  
  
  


I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry person sitting infront of me. It was Lisa. again.  
  
  


"I see you have woken up.."She said and grinned evilly at me. She chewed her gum as she walked around me slowly, the sound of her heels echoing through the room. She bent down behind me so her face was in the crook of my neck.

"I guess you just really couldn't leave your dirty hands off Youngjae's boyfriend.."She whispered into my ear, walked back around me and stood infront of me. Then she smacked me right across my face.

A tear left my eye at the stinging sensation that she left on my cheek. She pouted and kicked the chair so it fell backwards.

I just now realized that I was tied to the chair because I couldn't move a single muscle.

She put her high heel on the spot on my rib where she kicked me last time and put pressure on it making me hiss.

"P-please s-stop.."I whimpered, another tear falling down my cheek. She snickered.

"I'll stop if you finally leave Youngjae and Jaebum alone."She kicked my rib again in the same spot and I felt the warm liquid soaking my shirt again.

"I will.."I mumbled and she kicked me again but this time in the other rib. It hurt so bad but she just smiled evilly at me.

"What will you?"She smirked and tilted her head, kneeling down next to me.

"I will leave Jaebum alone!"I said louder and she nodded. She stood up and gave me a thumbs up.

"See. Wasn't that hard was it."She snickered and kicked me in the ribs again, walking away after.

'All because of that stupid fuckboy. What do they like about that asshole anyways?' I thought and started fiddling with the itchy ropes on my wrists and ankles.

I finally managed to get out of the tight ropes on my wrists and with my hands untied the rope on my ankles. I stood up off the tipped over chair and walked out of the dark and empty classroom.

It was night now because the lights were all off and the only thing heard was my unsteady breathing. My ribs hurt so much and my phone was nowhere in sight.

Just then I realized that I put my phone into my locker before class this morning.

I looked for my locker, holding my rib and finally found it after about 10 minutes. '069' was written on it in chipped black paint.

I put in the locker combo and opened it.

Nothing. Only one piece of folded up paper.  
  
  


_' My Princess,_

_I know how the girls are treating you and I really hate myself for it... Its all my fault.._

_What you saw yesterday was all fake, so they could think I actually liked Youngjae and broke up with you.._

_We just have to act like we're broken up and don't talk to each other anymore so you are safe..._

_Yes, I still remember the thing with Minho but you told me Yesterday it was all Youngjae's plan and Im definitely not gonna let Youngjae's little evil tricks change the fact that I love you._

_My 'relationship' with Youngjae is just to keep you safe, the girls have a lot of evil things in their minds and its just so crazy how they so desperately want us to break up. Keep this letter a secret. From anyone. Even Mark. If Youngjaes peasants want to know something they're gonna know it._

_Im gonna be back at the apartment tomorrow at_ _6;_ _00_ _pm,_

_Your Jaebum_ ♡'

I blushed at the nickname and it was like his words healed my aching ribs, but there was also another thought in my head...

'Was that really all true? Or did Youngjae pull another evil trick on me? I hope this letter is actually from Jaebum and not another stupid trap..'

I walked out of the school building and outside was only one Black car.

I looked through the rear view mirror and it was Lisa and Youngjae.

I quickly hid behind a tree and searched my pockets in my Jacket for my phone once again.. I realized that I forgot to check a pocket and pull my phone out of it.

I dialed Mark's number and ran to the street quickly trying not to be seen by Youngjae or Lisa.

'Hello?' I heard Mark's groggy voice through the line.

'Mark ! Can you come pick me up at the bus station near Uni?'I whisper-shouted.

'Give me 10 minutes.'He yawned and hung up.


	14. 14

**Jackson's P.O.V**

Mark picked me up at the Bus station and we went to his house so I could tell him everything that happened.

We were sitting on the couch facing each other as I told him everything.

"So your basically saying that your since high school crush, wrote you a letter saying he loves you and that Youngjae is trying to separate you two?

So much for don't tell anyone.

I showed Mark the letter and he squealed and hugged me tight.

"My ship is finally sailing! Ahh!!"He squealed and shaped a heart with his hands.

"And baby I have the perfect plan."Mark winked and I raised my brows at him. This is gonna be bad.. all of Mark's ideas are usually pretty bad..

**Jaebum's P.O.V**

"I mean he fucked your bestfriend but he was drunk.. so it could've been against his will."Bobby shouted over the music as we sat at the bar. I sipped my whiskey and sighed.

"I don't wanna lose him. But he could easily lie to me."I said and took another sip. I ran my hand through my hair and looked around the club.

Bobby noticed the way I eyed the females and shook his head.

"Now is definetly not the right time for a fuck, Bro. I mean, you write him a letter saying you love him and then you go fuck another girl?"He said in a serious tone and patted my shoulder, walking off into the crowd of sweaty bodies.

He was right. I couldn't have a one night stand. That would just be a dick move and I would never do that.  
  


—- next morning -—

I woke up with a throbbing head in an unfamiliar bed. So much for no one night stands.

I sat up and looked to my right. This one felt different.

To my right was a familiar looking black haired girl. Her body was really familiar.

"Oh Jaebum. Just can't keep your hands off me, Baby."She purred and turned around. It was Youngjae. That only made it worse.

At least we were at her house and Jackson couldn't walk in on us. Aish.

"I want you again. I'm so wet for you."She smirked and straddled me, tracing the veins on my arms.

"I really have to go."I said and tried pushing her off me when she pushed me back down again.

"I'm keeping your button up so you have nothing to wear. Now, where were we."She winked and slid her hand down my chest and to my crotch.

She pumped my cock with her long fingers and slid down so her face was above my half hard dick.

"Once more. Then you can go."She smirked and her mouth wrapped around my dick.

Aish, I'm gonna regret this. A lot.

———————————-

"Jaebum!"She moaned as she bounced up and down on me, cumming as she bit her lip.

I was close too. I didn't want it to turn me on but I can't fight it.

I was about to pull out when I almost came but she forced herself back down on me and sucked on my neck.

"Cum. In. Me."She whispered into my ear and I couldn't do anything because she tightened herself around me and I came inside of her with a grunt.

"Come over another time."She winked and got off me. I already regretted this night so much.

I put on my clothes and my black jean jacket. I then remembered that I was meeting Jackson at my house today at 6:00pm so I looked at my phone.

5:45pm

'Shit I'm almost late an I have no time to put on a shirt!'

I buttoned up the jean jacket over my bare chest and walked out of the house.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I was at Jaebum and I's house, waiting for him.

It was almost 6:15 so I was about to go, when I heard the front door open and soon I was face to face with Jaebum.

He was in a buttoned up jean jacket and black ripped jeans. It was strange because he never buttoned up his jean jackets. Or his jackets in general.

I shrugged it off and smiled, running into his arms. I connected our lips and we kissed passionately.

"I missed you.."I whispered against his lips and jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He held my thighs, so I didn't fall and connected our lips again but this time just in a sloppy peck.

"I missed you too, Princess."He whispered, smirking as his hands slid to my ass.

"Thanks for your letter."I whispered and kissed him again but this time hungrier. I started unbuttoning his shirt and smirked against his lips.

When I undid all the buttons, I noticed that he was wearing nothing underneath the jacket. What the fuck.

I shrugged it was off and started kissing on his neck, when I noticed a hickey.

I immediately got out of his grip. ‚Fuckboy stays Fuckboy.' I remember BamBam's voice saying.

"What the fuck!"I shouted fed up and walked backwards and away from Jaebum.

"It's just for the cover Baby! I told you!"He said trying to grab my hands but I shrugged them off.

"Cover? You asshole! Did you really think I would buy that?"I shouted and slapped him right across the face.

"She has to think that I like her! I'm sorry..!"He said and I was sure I saw true sorrow in his eyes.

"It's just- I can't do this! It's so hard to pretend to be broken up with you.."I mumbled and looked down at my feet. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me with so much affection.


	15. 15

**Jackson's P.O.V**

Then I broke the kiss realizing something. He is never sorry for something. It's all just acting!

"Now this all adds up! You and Youngjae wanna Ruin my life and you are just getting in my pants.. I should've never believed you!"I shouted and ran to my bedroom, closing the door after me.

I broke down sobbing into my pillows as I regretted every single time with him.

'He's just using you!'I remember Lisa telling me when she was hitting me.

I am so dumb for believing that asshole. I feel like I'm in a Kindergarden relationship like seriously. He keeps playing with my heart, even tells me he loves me! And then plays all 'Oh I'm sorry Baby!'.

Gosh I was so blind.

"Jackson! I'm really sorry it should've never happened.. but I just.."I heard Jaebum's pleads while he banged on the door.

I just ignored him and put my earbuds in and listened to my playlist.

Are you kidding. You're really gonna play a love song at this time, Spotify?

I sighed and tried to fall asleep. The song was really calming but it didn't help the tears to stop falling cause by now I was full on sobbing.

I wish this never happened.

I wish you never happened Im Jaebum! You and your stupid beautiful smile body and face.. Ugh!

I wiped my tears off my cheeks and sniffled.

It's time to move on. It's better for me. And him.

We are both better off without each other.

I have to get away from here now. I have to get away from Jaebum and save me from any of his other tricks.

I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it with a couple of sweatpants, jeans, shirts, boxers and hoodies.

I threw my piggy bank on the floor and it shattered and I took all of the money and put it in my backpack.

I put on my checkered converse and a oversized blue hoodie with black ripped jeans.

I zipped up the backpack and put it on, pulling the hood over my head and grabbing my last things like phone, charger and then I went to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?"Jaebum asked with concern his brows knitting together as I just stared down at my feet.

"I.. Jaebum I can't do this anymore.. We are both better off without eachother."I stuttered and sniffled at the end, one tear dropping to the floor.

"Don't."Jaebum whispered and came up to me taking my face in his hands. I had one last glance into his eyes and another tear left my eye.

"Please no."Jaebum whispered and kissed me passionately, his hands still cupping my face. I closed my eyes and we broke the kiss, him letting go of my face.

He wiped away one of my tears with his thumb and I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from my face.

"Bye Jaebum."I whispered, my voice weak and croaky. I could see Jaebum's smile drop but I quickly walked out of the house and wiped my tears once again.

Now comes another problem.

Where can I stay.

I walked down the sidewalk of the road and thought. 'Mark is an option but I don't want to worry him and Yugyeom is probably busy with his boyfriend and BamBam... I could ask him.'

I took out my phone from the back pocket of my jeans and clicked BamBam's contact.

 _calling DabDab_ 💥

'Jacksonnie! Wassup!'

'I'm basically homeless..'

'Did Jaebum throw you out?'

'I packed my things and now I'm on the sidewalk walking to nowhere.'

'Send me your location and Uber 'DabDab' will pick you up in 10'

Then he hung up and I sent him my location.

I sat on the bench that I found next to the sidewalk and waited for BamBam.

He finally arrived and I got into his car and we drove to his house that he lived alone in but it belonged to his parents.

We arrived and got out of the car and walked into the house. He lead me to the guest bedroom and I put my backpack down on the bed.

"Thanks Bam."I smiled weakly at him and he gave me a cheeky smile and then left me alone in the room and went downstairs to watch tv.


	16. 16

Jackson's P.O.V

I wake up to an unfamiliar room. Then I remembered what happened yesterday and looked down at my hands.

"It's better that way."I said to myself but it was more like I tried convincing myself. I sighed and got off the bed.

I went downstairs and went into the kitchen to grab some lucky charms. I put some into my bowl and right when I was about to take a bite the doorbell ringed.

"You've got to be kidding me."I groaned and walked to the door, opening it to reveal none other than Song Minho. Not again.

Oh did I also forget to say that we had school break.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?"I shouted my eyes almost popping out of my head. As he walked into BamBam's house as if I told him to come in.

"See. I know how much trouble I caused you. So I think it's only fair to grant you my help."He muttered looking somewhere into space and scratching his neck.

"I don't need your help so. Bye."I said rolling my eyes and shoving him in the direction of the door. He didn't budge and just held my thin wrists in his hands.

"If you need somewhere to live, you're welcome at mine."He smirked and I huffed and shook his hands off.

"Bye!"I shout, fake smiling and closed the door in Minho's face. 

"What did I miss?"I heard BamBam yawn behind me and I chuckled and turned around.

"Just Minho being an Asshole as always."I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen again, BamBam following me.

I finally ate a spoonfull of lucky charms and melted. Food is my worst weakness, after Im Jaebum.

"So..-"Bam Bam started speaking and we both sat down at the table."-where will you go tomorrow. Cause my parents come home tomorrow and my mom would skin me alive if she found out that you were here."He muttered looking down.

"I know someone."I blabbered, my mouth full of lucky charms and milk. Thanks to Bam Bam for being a living groceries store.

"Oh okay. But you know you can always call me if you need something."He smiled at me and I smiled and slurped the rest of the milk out of the cereal bowl.

Bam Bam pushed the bowl against my face and I felt the milk soak my hoodie and my face. He laughed loudly while I just sat there, dripping in the white liquid. (•-• eh)

"That was my favorite hoodie!"I shouted fed up and went up to the laughing Bam Bam and poured the rest of the milk over his head. Now it was my turn to laugh.

I then quickly shut up when he grabbed the bottle of jam and I backed up and ran away from him. I heard him following me, laughing evilly as I ran up the stairs.

"You'll be a dead son of a bitch I tell u dat."I said imitating the meme and ran to the guest room and locked the door after me. Finally.

I took off the stained hoodie, wich btw was Jaebum's. It still smelled of his intoxicating cologne. I wish I wouldn't have to wash this hoodie all of the scent of Jaebum would fade away.

I put the hoodie in my backpack and put on one of Jaebum's white button ups that was really oversized on me. It was the only thing I had with me that belonged to Jaebum that was not covered in milk, thanks Bam Bam.

I got out of the room and Bam stood there with the bottle of jam in his hand. I raised my hands in surrender and Bam Bam keep the bottle of jam pointed at me, smirking evilly at me.

"Please its Jaebum's last shirt I took with m-"I said squeezing my eyes shut and stopped myself from finishing my sentence when I realized what I just said. I opened my eyes and saw Bam Bam grinning at me wider than ever.

"You lied to me, you're not over him."


	17. 17

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"What are you saying? Were- Its not important anyway!"I huffed fed up and ran down the stairs to run out of the house with my black bomber jacket, phone and wallet.  
  
  


BamBam was right, kind of. But I- we just can't stay together alright! He can stay the fuckboy he is and I can live a life without heartbreak!

I walked around the block and soon saw a club. 'Should I? Ah fuck it.' I thought and walked inside loud as music filled my ears.

I took off my jacket and squeezed myself through the crowd of sweaty people, dancing and grinding against each other.

I walked up to the bar and sat down on the barstool, ordering a bottle of Jack Daniels and paid it right after. I took a swig of it, put my Jacket on the barstool and walked into the crowd starting to dance to the typical korean club music.

I took a big gulp of the whiskey and felt myself getting lost in the music and the alcohol.  
  
  


This is definitely not gonna end good but fuck it. I wanna live again. The way I used to, before Jaebum.

I took swigs of the alcohol, feeling it burn down my throat. I got drunker and drunker with every sip of the brown, see-through liquid.

They changed the song to a slower, foreign one and I really liked the song. Even though it wasn't asian.  
  
  
  


I swayed my hips to the beat and mouthed the words.

I soon felt two strong hands on my hips, guiding me to the beat until I felt a warm breath on the side of my neck.

I, being the drunk person I was started grinding back onto the person and grabbed the guy's neck, resting my shoulders against his chest.

I let out a hum as he ground back up into me, meeting the moves of my own hips.

He started trailing his hands over my firm thighs, making me shudder and roll my body slower and focus more on the male behind me.

I smelt the alcohol on the male's breath, probably meaning that he was pretty drunk too.

He breathed down the side of my neck and licked and sucked on some spots, making my mouth gape and the thoughts of Jaebum on my mind vanish.

That continued on for a while, with me taking sips of the whiskey then and there.

Then the guy turned me around and I couldn't really recognize his face due to my blurry vision.

He connected our lips in a hungry and sloppy kiss, sliding his hands up and down my thighs.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back, feeling his hands slide up to my ass. He rubbed and squeezed it.

The rest was a complete blur.

\---Next Morning---

I woke up, tangled in someone's arms, naked and with a throbbing head. What the hell happened yesterday?

Little memories came flooding back to my mind of last night. I just then noticed that I was resting my head on the guys chest.

I saw his tattoos, his sleeve and the cursive letters that he has tattooed beneath his left collarbone. The tattoos were really familiar.

Wait.

Please no! Please let this all be a nightmare..

I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly opened them again to look up at the one and only. Asshole. Oh sorry. Song Minho.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and then I saw him looking back at me.


	18. 18

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"Ass!"I shouted and smacked his chest. He only hissed and rubbed his temples.

"Why did you have to take advantage of me again?"I shouted and glared at him as he chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"First off, I was drunk too. Second, you begged for it ."He muttered and grinned slightly at the end of the sentence.

I glared at him and got out of the bed, pulling on my boxers that I just spotted on the floor.

I spotted my shirt on the shelf and pulled it on, feeling Minho's eyes on my back. I rolled my eyes and continued looking for my clothes.

I found my jeans and bent over, pulling them onto my legs. I pulled the zipper up and right after I felt Minho's breath on my neck again and his hands on my waist.

"You know..I can help you forget him.."He whispered into my ear and I shivered and closed my eyes. He slid his hand under my button up slightly and traced circles into my skin.

"You just have to ask."He whispered into my ear and backed away from me again. I turned around and he was nowhere.

'Why does this boy make me feel so whipped?' I thought am pulled on my jacket, shaking my head and got out of the house.

I went to Bam Bam's house and walked inside knowing the door is unlocked.

I kept thinking about Minho and his offer. I didn't want to admit it but it sounded pretty good..

"Jackson! I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"Bam Bam said and engulfed me in a hug and I hugged him back.

"It's okay. I kind of overreacted yesterday... I did something that I will probably really regret."I muttered and Bam Bam pulled away and cocked a brow as I silently looked at the floor.

"What did you do ?"Bam Bam asked and I looked down at the floor and nervously played with my feet.

"I may have slept with Minho again..."I muttered and looked up slightly as I saw Bam Bam's eyes widen and his mouth gaped slightly.

"YOU DID WHAT?"He shouted and I nervously licked my lips.

I nodded my head and he raised his brows and eyed me, calming down finally.

"Okay. Now the real question is, did you like it?"Bam Bam asked as he looked at me his eyes full of wonder.

"I-.... I don't know! I like Jaebum.. I love Jaebum! But somehow Minho always is at the back of my mind. I wanna hate him! I really do! But I can't and it's the same with Jaebum.."I said, basically spilling out my guts to Bam Bam.

"Come here."He whispered and held his arms out again and I walked into them and hugged him tightly, enjoying the warmth of being hugged again.

"I hate my feelings.."I whispered into Bam Bam's chest and he shushed me and I pulled away slowly and smiled at him.

Then my smile dropped again when I realized something.

I have to move out because tonight Bam Bam's parents are coming to his house for a week.

"I have to get my backpack. Then I can go to Minho's house."I muttered and to the guest room.

"Jackson! You don't have to go now. You know we could watch some movies. It's only 11 am and my parents are coming at 7 pm." Bam Bam shouted as he walked behind me and I walked into the room and pulled the backpack off the bed and onto my back.

"I'm making popcorn."He said excitedly after I nodded and I shook my head as he ran into the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch, taking off the backpack and throwing it on the floor infront of the sofa.

I turned on the tv and scrolled through the movies on Netflix.


	19. 19

**Jaebum's P.O.V**

I went to that bar with Zico and Bobby yesterday.

It wasn't special, just the basic 'I just broke up with someone and I need a drink' night.

I saw something that made me really angry and Jealous.

_Memory:_

_We sat at the bar when Zico tapped my shoulder making me look at him with a cocked brow._

_"Shit, isn't that your ex and that Minho guy?" He said and pointed in the direction of of two guys._

_I focused on their faces and it really was them._

_Jackson was grinding on Minho and biting his lip. I was bitterly jealous._

_I gritted my teeth and glared at them. I downed my shot and was about to stand up to walk up to them when Zico grabbed my shoulder and shook his head._

_"You broke up. He can do whatever he wants now."Zico said and looked at me, his eyes full of pity. I nodded and ordered another drink, calming down a little._

_*Memory end*_

Okay fine! He can get fucked by Minho for the rest of his whole life if he wants to but he just needs to know, _I will not wait for him to 'forgive me'.._

**Jackson's P.O.V**

After almost a whole season of The Vampire Diaries BamBam's parents texted him saying they were almost at his house so it was time for me to go.

"I'll call you."He said after we broke our hug and I smiled and finally walked out of the house.

I looked at my phone and scrolled through my phone as I walked to Minho's house.

I clicked on the Instagram app and looked at my feed.

I stopped on one picture.

@ImJaebum.

_I love your ass._

_liked by 6yjae and 149 others_

_@6yjae_   
_I know you do ;)_

"I hate you Im Jaebum.."I muttered and shoved my phone back into my pocket and realized that I was standing right infront of Minho's house.

I walked up to the door and ringed the bell.

A couple minutes later a messy haired Minho opened the door and smirked at me.

"Are you accepting the offer?"He asked grinning and scratched the back of his neck. I wanted him to take me right then and there. I didn't care anymore, Jaebum broke my heart in thousands of pieces.

I bit my lip slowly and looked up at him.

"I guess.."I grinned and started walking up to him as he smirked and I jumped ands wrapped my legs around his waist.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands went to my ass.

Our faces started inching closer and closer.

"Good choice.."He breathed about and inch between our lips and then our lips finally touched.

Nothing felt wrong about it.

Just Minho's kiss made me forget all my worries and at the moment that's exactly what I needed.

We kissed, our tongues brushing eachother over and over again as our heads tilted from side to side.

I broke the kiss and bit my lip, hungrily unbuttoning his shirt as our lips stayed painfully close to each other.

The buttons on his shirt were giving me a hart time so I ripped apart his shirt and traced his really well built and tattooed chest.

He quickly pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the hallway and pushed my back against a wall.

He started kissing down my chest, leaving marks and wet spots everywhere.

"Mmh..."I moaned as he found the sweet spot right behind my ear and he ground his hips into my spread legs.


	20. 20

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I woke up in Minho's bed, feeling a sharp pain in my lower back.

I didn't regret anything.

"Good Morning, Baby."He whispered groggily and I looked up at him as I traced the tattoos on his chest.

"Morning."I smiled up at him and hugged him tighter, loving the warmth of his body.

"Do you wanna get breakfast?"He asked and brushed his hand through my hair.

"I want a round 2.."I bit my lip, grinning as I got on top of him and sat on his waist that was only covered by boxers.

"Please.."I continued right when he was about to speak and he turned us over and I bit my lip looking up at him.

"You want it again?"He asked as he pulled me down so my head wasn't resting on the pillows anymore.

"Yes.."I moaned seductively and turned around, rubbing my naked ass against his dick that was covered by his boxers.

"Fuck me even harder than yesterday, please.."I moved my hips from side to side making my entrance rub against his already hard cock.

He chuckled darkly and I got on my hands and knees and looked back at him, continuing to rub my ass against his hard cock.

He took his hard big cock out of his boxers and entered me making my eyes roll to the back of my head at his size he was maybe just slightly smaller than Jaebum but he was still soo good. Wait.. Did I really just compare two dicks?

"Yes! Oh my god!" I whimpered breathless as he started to slam into me, going rougher and deeper with every thrust.

He fucked me so good that I almost forgot that I need to breathe.

"Ngh- Minho!"I moaned as I felt my thighs start to shake and my orgasm came closer and closer.

"Shit."Minho cursed under his breath and gripped my hips tightly as I leant on my forearms and let may head hang between my shoulders.

He started thrusting slower and slower but staying deep making me look back at him again.

"Please-.."I panted, begging for him not to stop because it felt so good and overwhelming.

He was about to pull out when I shook my head and turned around keeping his sick inside of me as deep as possible and hooked my legs around his back when I laid on my back.

He pulled his cock out and I whined making him chuckle.

"Please Minho.."I whimpered and he entered me again making me bite my lip harshly.

I moaned and he pulled out again making me whimper and fist the sheets because I was so fucking close to coming.

"Ah-"I whimpered in my high pitched soft voice and he pulled out again after two thrusts.

I was surprised when he slid two fingers inside of me and trusted at a very fast and overwhelming pace.

I kept letting out little incoherent sounds every time his long fingers hit my prostate furiously.

"Ngh-"I whimpered as I came all over my stomach with the last couple thrusts of his fingers before he pulled them out.

Minho grabbed his dick and gave it a few tugs until he came onto my thighs and my entrance with deep grunts.

"Ah-" I finally breathed normally again and smiled up at him pecking him on the lips.

"Let me clean you up."He smiled warm heartedly at me and smirked carrying me into his bathroom to shower.

**Jaebum's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed feeling angry and sad because Jackson decides out of all people that he has sex with Minho.

I just wish I could have him here with me and fuck him, kiss him, cuddle him and love him the way I should've before.

I sat on my bed and thought about his perfect pale body, his fluffy brown hair, his bright smile, his cute laugh and not to forget his plump big ass that I want to fuck until he cat walk for three weeks.

The fuckboy part of my brain can never forget the great fucking sex we had. Jackson's was probably the best ass I've had ever.

I need to get him back and prove him that it's not only his body that I need.

But how can I do that?  
  


**Can we please have a talk about Jackson Wang's ass?**

**It's bigger than the sun or bigger than the goddamn universe and it's so fucking round and plump and I wanna knead it but that's not my job.** 👀

***cough* Im Jaebum *cough***

**Now a couple pics/gifs of Jackson's beautiful peachy peach.**

**But btw dafuq is dis ?**


End file.
